Somebody to Love
by HauntedGirl
Summary: "Love is when you look into someones eyes and see everything you need..." Jesse and Suze find themselves bound to each other by something others can only dream of finding...true love. A Valentines Day treat to everyone who wants to find somebody to love.
1. Chapter 1: Love, love, love

**Somebody to Love**

**A/N: Hi guys! I've been thinking about doing something special for Valentine's Day for a long time and this is it! My original plan was to do a Percabeth fic but I had to change my plans a little but don't worry, a Percabeth fic is knocking on the door (or ringing the doorbell, whatever).**

**NOTE: I posted this story before and got, like, a thousand PM's telling me to take it down as it was a song-fic and it went against the rules or something. So I apologize to the people who were following this or had favorite it. It just gets so bloody annoying when someone nags you about rules (no offence to anyone), cause it's good to break rules sometimes. Seriously, breaking rules help A LOT.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't know why I'm bothering with this since you all know that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT but whatever.**

**PS: I've put in little quotes and stuff too, in replacement of the lyrics.**

**PPS: this is a two-shot.**

**PPPS: Cupid just dropped a million roses and shot you in the butt with his arrows.**

* * *

**The distance between two hearts is not an obstacle, rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be…**

* * *

JESSE POV:

The new car I bought a few days ago splashed water up the sides as it speeded through the hilly roads of Carmel-by-the-sea. The rain that has been pouring nonstop since yesterday has finally stopped though the sky is still cloudy. Last night and Susannah was really grumpy about the fact that her whole day was ruined because 'the sky just had to pee on us'.

At least, that's how Adam put it.

He and Cee Cee, Susannah's two best friends (aside from the one whose hair looks like a bunch of copper wires), were really put out too because someone had to ruin this special day for them.

And what's so special about this day, you ask me?

It's Valentine's Day. A day which only comes once a year, on the 14th of February, when people express their love for each other- in quiet weird ways, like that boy I just passed who was tripping over his own feet as he couldn't see where he was walking because of the gigantic bouquet of roses his face was stuffed into. It also didn't help that the girl for whom he supposedly brought roses for was jumping in front of him shouting, "Oh, Won Won! You got these for me?! EEEEEEE! That is SOOO sweet, Huggy Bear!"

I'm starting to feel really sorry for that boy. Ok, she really needed to shut up. I can hear her even with the windows up. She is what Susannah would call a bimbo. Is that what it is called? _Nombre de Dios, _this 21st century lingo is hard to catch up to.

Anyway, so where was I?

Oh, yes. Valentine's Day.

I have seen this day revolve for some time back when I was a ghost. I even did a little research.

Turns out, in about 270 AD, marriage was banned in the Roman Empire as it distracted men from fighting and wars. But this priest, Saint Valentine used to perform marriages in secret and help soldiers escape persecution. He was later imprisoned and interrogated by the Roman emperor Claudius II. The emperor tried to turn him into a Roman pagan but he refused and tried to turn Claudius II Christian instead, which is why he was persecuted. It was said that before he died, he had cured the daughter of Asterius, his jailer, from blindness. The night before his death he wrote the first ever valentine to his jailers daughter, Julia, who was then cured from blindness. The card was signed 'Your Valentine' from which the modern tradition of 'From your valentine' has ensued. Julia had planted a pink-blossomed almond tree near his grave. Almond tree's still remain as a symbol of abiding love and friendship today.

Susannah told me that people go mad this time of the year with proposals, I-love-you's, gifts, scented candles, flowers and 'huge, overly stuffed teddy bears that look like panda's.'

My own gift for her was a lot smaller than a panda, of course. But I hope she likes it.

I pulled up in front of the Coffee Clutch where Susannah is meeting me. I saw her laughing with Cee Cee and Adam. _Mi querida _looks so beautiful when she smiles. I can never get tired of the way her lips curl into a smile, or that glint in her emerald eyes that make my heart punch the walls of my chest.

She looked so beautiful in her little red dress that my mind went back to the day I met her. The day when my whole life (well, death really) changed and I was freed from 150 years of lonely existence.

Back when I was alive, working in the ranch had taken my mind off most things. Yes, I wanted a family; wife, kids and someday, grandkids. But I've never put much thought into it. Especially not after I learned that I had to marry Maria.

But sometimes on quiet, summer nights, while lying under the blanket of stars after giving one of my sisters a ride on my shoulders, I used to wonder what it would be like to love someone. To be loved by someone.

On one of those nights, _padre_ had come to join me on the grass I had been lying on. He had told me, "A night like this makes you wonder what gift fate has hiding from you somewhere." Now I know exactly what gift fate had hid from me. The gift of her love.

Susannah spotted me and her smile seemed brighter then the moon (not that there was any moon in the sky to be brighter then. at least, not yet). She said goodbye to her friends and came up to the car and got in.

With a peck on my lips, she said, "Hey Jesse."

"And hey to you too. You look beautiful."

With an air of importance, she said, "Don't I always."

"And so modest too", I said, a smirk playing on my lips.

"What can I say? I'm just too awesome. So, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait. That's a surprise."

"Ooh, are you taking me to the alien mothership that landed yesterday or to fight monsters like those kids in _Percy Jackson_? What about Disneyland? Is it Disneyland?"

"Susannah….are you drunk?"

She blushed and went, "No. I get kinda hyper when I have chemically enhanced chocolate shakes. Speaking of which, they _finally _have those at the Coffee Clutch."

Reassured that she wasn't doing anything reckless, like always, I backed up on to the road and started off. "Well, in that case the answers are no, no and no times two."

"What's the times two for?"

"For the Disneyland question. Now sit back and look pretty."

"Now where have I heard that before…?"

I smiled at her before looking back at the road as we sped off.

* * *

**You want love?  
Then let me show you love  
Give me the key to your heart  
I can give you what you want**

* * *

SUZE POV:

Jesse, looking as hot as ever, drove with confidence I don't think others who were dead for the last 150 years could muster. You won't believe how happy it makes me seeing him like this. Alive and happy. I might as well be like those jumping, happy couples I saw back in the Coffee Clutch.

Seriously, back when I was in Brooklyn, if someone told me that a year later I would fall in love so hard that I would have temporary amnesia every time I saw him, I would have laughed in their face. But now, I totally do have amnesia and feel like Cupid hit me with a quiver full of arrows, every time I see Jesse, and I love it! Yay to amnesia!

Ok, maybe that chemically enhanced chocolate shake wasn't such a good idea.

I wonder what present he got me. I'm sure as hell it's not a i-wuv-u-beary-much bear because I don't see any panda's popping out at me from the back seat or anything.

Jesse turned to me again, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Yes, you did. But don't stop! I just like hearing it. The next thing you know, you'll be saying I'm Angelina Jolie or something."

He looked confused. "Who's Angelin- never mind. Did you know that cats sleep 70% of their lives sleeping?"

Ok, where did _that _come from?

"No, I didn't. Did you spend the last few days observing Spike? Cuz' if you did then let me tell you, there are much better things to do then watch that ugly-"

"Susannah, I didn't spend the last few days watching Spike." He was smirking now. Why is he smirking now?

"Did you know that the only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is 'uncopyrightable'?"

"Ok, Jesse, you lost me. Why are you sprouting random facts about cats and 15 letter words on Valentine's Day to your girlfriend?"

He cringed a little. Apparently he still doesn't like the 21st century terms for two people who are dating. And I still don't understand why.

"I just like the bewildered and confused look on your face when you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Reminds me of someone who got hit by a sledgehammer." He said while laughing.

"I don't really look like that when I'm confused, do I?" I said, totally horrified.

"Well, you look like this." He made a face that looked like a monkey who just spotted a really delicious banana and then realized it was just a glob of really gross and really yellow ectoplasm.

At my horrified expression he burst out laughing. I wasn't sure how he was driving and laughing so hard at the same time without running us over the edge of the highway and plummeting us to a horrible death.

It seemed like five minutes passed before he calmed down to say, "Did you know that men are 6 times more likely to be struck by lightning then women?"

"Oh, gee, I will definitely remember that when I come to your funeral caused via lightening from a really angry, really annoyed girlfriend."

He just laughed harder.

When he finally stopped laughing, he said, "That look on your face was priceless. Wait, I should've taken a picture. Damn! It would've been great blackmail material for later…." He trailed of and feigned a look of being crestfallen.

"You just look like Luke Skywalker realizing that the strange dude in the mirror is not Darth Vader but himself in a more Dopey/ Brad Ackerman version." Then I realized I just compared Jesse to Dopey and heaved a shudder. Ew.

"I'm just saying, it might have been easier to make you do my bidding with blackmail as me wingman." He said wiggling his eyebrows at the 'my bidding' part. Sigh, if only it meant what I want it to mean.

"Wingman? Did Adam teach you that? I knew he was a bad idea."

"We're here", he said as we pulled up in front of a wood.

"What are we doing in the woods?"

Yeah, I'm not much of a wilderness person. I mean, the closest I've been to wilderness before coming to California was Central Park and pretend-camping on the rooftop garden in our apartment with Dad when I was six.

So, you see, having a miniature version of the Amazon was a tad bit overwhelming for me. Ok, maybe not the Amazon, but still….

"Come on. I promise I won't let snakes bite." Jesse said, as he opened the passenger door and held out his hand for me.

"There are snakes in here?!" I almost screeched even as I took Jesse's hand. How could I resist it when he was offering it to me like there was a whole lot more he was offering me then just his hand. I would have followed him to the underworld if he led me there but since he wanted to take me into a wood with possible snakes that might go dental, I chose to follow.

He led me towards the trees- which were huge by the way- through a barely visible pathway. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a clearing.

I sucked in my breath.

"Wow."

This place was beautiful. It was a clearing on the forest floor, the grass green and totally unaffected by global warming and UV rays and all that. Blue bells, wild flowers, tulips, chieranthes and so many other flowers bloomed all over the forest floor.

It looked like that clearing from _Twilight _(let me tell you that I was helpless to watch this movie in the face of Cee Cee's wrath) where Bella and Edward let their-uh- romantic sides flow –or just lie down on the grass, whatever. No, wait, this place was even more beautiful because this place is not filled with sparkly vampires and this place is real. And the man I love is standing beside me watching this gorgeous place.

Speaking of the man I love, I turned around to find Jesse holding a bouquet of red tulips which magically seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Where did that come from? Seriously, has Jesse been in contact with Houdini's ghost or something?

"These are for you _querida._" He handed them to me with a small smile.

"These are so _beautiful! _"

"Did you kno-"

I cut him off, "Is this really the time to be sprouting random facts at me?"

"This is not a random fact. What I was going to say is that did you know that red tulip is the symbol of eternal love. Undying love."

I looked up at him. Is he telling me he will love me forever?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Are you telling me that you love me?" I said, a 1000 watt smile threatening to break out on my face.

"Do want me to tell you that I love you?"

"Well, if you do love me then yes I want you to tell me, you big goof! Scream it to the whole world."

Smiling a heart wrenching smile he leaned in and whispered, "I love you, _querida._"

"I love you too."

With that, I pulled his head to mine and kissed him. Kissed him like I'd never kissed him before.

When we pulled apart, still holding on to each other- my arms around his neck and his around my waist., I asked, "Why'd you whisper it?"

"Because, Susannah, you are my world."

After another battle of tonsil hockey, breathing heavily, he said, "Now for your second present…."

He pulled something out of his pocket and I think I'd just died and gone to heaven.

* * *

**True love never dies, it only gets stronger with time…..**

* * *

**So, cupcakes, what did Jesse pull out of his pocket? I think you all have a pretty good idea but let me warn you that it might be a teeny tiny bit different than what you think.**

**Review, cuz I won't update until I get 3 reviews to this thing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forever and always

SOMEBODY TO LOVE

**A/N: OK, sweethearts. I'm back on the writing board. Finally.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest: Awesomeness. **

_**Thanks. Glad you like it.**_

**Guest:** **Wow that was a great story! I am really looking forward to the next chapter. Please update! **

_**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay. Can you believe it's been over two months since Valentine's Day?**_

**AmeliaRivers: It's not a ring? **

_**Read on. You'll see.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have taken their time to read this.**_

* * *

_I know when I go; I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true..._

* * *

NOBODY'S POV:

He had been waiting for a while to give this to her. Had been waiting for this moment for a long time. A hundred and fifty years to be exact. Now that the moment is finally here, he knows that the waits been worth it. Any wait is worth for this girl in front of him, staring up at him with her big, beautiful emerald eyes. His Susannah. Staring up at him with love. And he was staring right back at her. Telling her _I love you_ with his eyes.

All those years before he met her he had been wondering what held him back from moving on. Even when he was alive he felt this hollow ache in his chest. The ache that that didn't fade even after his death. But it began to ebb the moment she had come into his existence. As startled as he'd been at their first meeting –a hundred and fifty years spent alone does horrible things to a person's social etiquette- it wasn't until later when he found the hollowness slowly residing.

It is completely gone now.

Right after he had taken out the little velvet box, she had looked at it. Then up at him. At the box. Then at him.

Now she was gazing into his eyes as he held up the box to her. With a tentative smile she took the box from him.

Ah, that smile. How many times had it been his undoing? He had lost count. But damn, he could get used to it because every time she smiled at him his heart did a cartwheel in his chest. And each day he loved this brave girl more than before. Each day his _amor _for her grew more than the day before until he wondered if it was possible for his chest to blow up.

* * *

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind_

* * *

As she held the black velvet box in her hand, she wondered what might be inside. But she also knew that whatever is inside the box, she's going to love it. Her boyfriend has a way of reading her mind. And every day, every moment spent with him gives her more surprises, new ways to view life. And she loves every minute of it.

She can't find words to explain how happy it makes her that Jesse is alive. That he is here. With her. And that he loves her. _Her._ Of all the girls out there, he loves her. Good ol' Suze.

Her mind goes back to what they had to go through to get here. All those days, that pain that she felt when she thought he didn't love her. All those times living in fear that he might leave her. The times when she had to endure Paul's 'lessons' just so he doesn't exorcize Jesse. Their first kiss. When he got jealous of Tad and showed up in the back of the car. When she confessed in the graveyard what their first kiss had meant to her. Her going back in time and seeing him alive and well. His fight with Diego and her fear for him. And the moment when she almost lost him, in the hospital he was so pale, barely breathing. Then her dad had heard her silent plea's to see Jesse before she lost him forever. Jesse had come to her in an instant. Then they were going to share what they thought would be their last kiss.

But fate had other plans.

Thank god. Or else she would have had to become a nun. And those dresses would look so last century on her. And the thought of her becoming Sister Ernestine's copy one day…oh, the _horror_! She would rather jump off the Golden Gate Bridge and join him in the afterlife.

But then he had woken up and said one word that made everything alright again. _One word_. That's all it took. just one single word uttered from his lips and her heart went careening off the side of a cliff doing cartwheels and tap dancing. A weird feeling, yes, but she'll take it any day over feeling numb and empty.

But now, she had come back to the present –not quiet hard. It's not like she's stuck in the 19th century or something- and open the box already! She was thrumming with excitement. What new surprise is in it? Is it shiny? Is it a ring? Oh my god, what if it's a ring? Oh god!

Her hand lingered over the lid for a few seconds before she slowly opened it and instantly got robbed of breath.

_Wow!_

* * *

_I wonder by the moon, I wonder by the night star_

_I seek our worlds together, near or far_

_The lark sings and time takes a new turn_

_Together, now we are to greet a thousand splendid suns_

* * *

He had been holding his breath when she opened the box. Now he was smiling at the expression on her face that roughly translated to: _wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!_

Inside the box lay a locket on the most delicate silver chain. The locket, also silver, was shaped a lily. Its five petals curved perfectly. Serpentine lines curved out from the back of the lily and created spirals all around the flower. Right in the middle of the lily, a small emerald glittered in the sunlight.

He had to work overtime at the Carmel Historical Society and do lots of little jobs at the Mission, helping Father Dominic do modifications for the Spring Fest and make arrangements for the beachside bonfire that Susannah finally managed to convince her classmate Kelly to do instead of a dance. Of course he had to do it all secretly so that Susannah wouldn't find out. And surprising her was more than worth it.

He loved seeing the joyous expression on her face. Loved seeing her eyes light up.

That is one of the reason he had chosen the emerald instead of a ruby or a sapphire. The emerald brought out the color of her eyes. Emeralds are also the sacred stone of Venus, the Roman goddess of love. And what better way to show his love than give her this. The necklace was shaped like lily because it meant something very important to him. The name Susannah meant lily. So basically for him, lily meant Susannah.

"Jesse, I absolutely love it!" she said as she threw her arms around him. He clasped her in his arms and swung her around until they were both laughing hard and a little dizzy.

"Here, let me…" he said before taking the necklace from her hand. She got the gist and turned around so that he could place it around her neck. As he fastened it, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he managed to say between kisses.

_He just kissed my neck and told me I'm beautiful. _She might as well be a puddle at his feet.

She turned around and met his lips with her own. And as the kiss grew more passionate, they didn't stop didn't particularly care about what happened as long as the moment would last.

And it would.

They would treasure each and every moment they had spent together because someone once said…._Remember this moment because it is the beginning of always._

And for Susannah and Jesse, this is the beginning…of forever.

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you…  
…For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
_

_Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**So there it is. The end of this fic. I hope you all liked it.**

**Oh, how hard some love stories make me cry. *sniff***


End file.
